


Это случится в темноте

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Kiss, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: Это просто охренительно неправильное стечение грёбаных обстоятельств, а сам Шань ни при чём и никакой ответственности не несёт. Он вообще не уверен, было это на самом деле или нет.





	1. Запутался...

Мо Гуань Шань кладёт руки на металлическую сетку. До упора сжимает пальцами прутья. Ему нравится, что ладоням холодно; вот бы ещё спине не было так выбешивающе тепло от чужого разгорячённого после игры тела.

— Сам говорил, что тебе деньги нужны…

Вокруг болтают, орут, впереди стучат по площадке мячом, и Хэ Тянь наклоняется слишком близко. Говорит тихо:

— …а теперь отказываешься от нормальной работы…

Он стоит сзади, и Шаню кажется, что как надзиратель в тюрьме. Сейчас пропихнёт между ног колено, раздвинет их, чтоб на ширине плеч, вывернет ему карманы, облапает за бока, и хрен ты что против него сделаешь. 

— …или тебе больше нравится готовить мне?

Парни на площадке громко восклицают и смеются — кто-то закинул мяч, но Шань целое долгое мгновение думает, что это они их услышали. 

Как будто в солнечное сплетение ударили и весь воздух вон.

— Это не нормальная работа. Ненавижу, когда на меня пялятся. — Он глотает вдох ртом, но никак не может надышаться, словно кто-то сдавил ему горло. — А в жрачку я тебе следующий раз слабительного подсыплю.

Хэ Тянь усмехается ему в затылок, и рабица с тихим лязгом пружинит под пальцами.

На площадке Джо Фанг пытается закинуть трёхочковый.

— У тебя есть неделя, чтобы передумать, — говорит Хэ, скептическим взглядом провожая мяч: не попадёт.

Мяч стукается о кольцо и отскакивает в сторону.

— Я не передумаю. 

— Они хорошо платят.

— Это делает всё ещё подозрительнее, — фыркает Шань и, обернувшись через плечо, криво ухмыляется: — Подпольная съёмка порнухи с несовершеннолетними. Думаю, твои друзья занимаются чем-то таким.

На самом деле он так не думает. Сам не знает, зачем это сказал.

Может быть, для того, чтобы у Хэ вот так потемнели глаза и дёрнулись желваки на скулах.

— Там всё чисто. — И чтобы улыбочка эта самоуверенная, с которой он к девчонкам подкатывает, с лица стёрлась. — Я даю тебе слово.

На площадке снова становится очень шумно, и Шань одним взглядом пытается объяснить, куда Хэ может своё слово себе засунуть.

Доходчиво получается. Хэ сжимает свои и без того тонкие губы, прищуривается, точно в прицел смотрит. Сейчас врежет, понимает Шань — и пригибает голову, подбирается весь; разогретые после игры мышцы ощущаются как сжатые пружины, тело хочет выплеснуть это напряжение, и пусть даже в итоге всё равно придётся подчиниться, пусть даже будет больно!..

— Ты хоть кому-нибудь в этом мире доверяешь?

Скрутившаяся в солнечном сплетении готовность к драке растворяется моментально. Внутри у Шаня становится пусто, как будто он очень голодный, несмотря на то, что недавно съел сэндвич («Вот, принцесса, смотри, здесь больше нет сыра!»). Он открывает рот — может, послать теперь вслух, или оскорбить, или наорать, хуй его знает, что там с языка сорвётся, — но сразу растерянно закрывает его. Стискиваются судорожно зубы: ха. 

А кому?

Матери? Она всегда улыбается ему, но плачет иногда по ночам, и Шань стыдится спрашивать у неё, почему.  
Учителям? Они не верили ни единому его слову, когда он клялся, что не трогал ту девушку.  
Друзьям? Очень смешно…

— Я не знаю, как это, — поняв, что Хэ всё ещё ждёт ответа, задумчиво произносит Шань. Дёргается, мурашками по коже ощущая, что это прозвучало слишком искренне, так что добавляет: — Отъебись вообще.

И отворачивается.

Рыжие мячи закатываются под лавки. Парни выпинывают их оттуда обратно на площадку. Там девчонки теперь — в коротких шортах, смешливые, длинноволосые, с хрупкими узкими плечами, с округлыми бёдрами. Шань водит по ним взглядом, пока не останавливается на одной, этой, из параллельного класса, про которую болтал Цунь Тоу. Он назвал её «красоточка», и на неё надо посмотреть повнимательнее…

— Они доиграли. Пойдём.

Хэ рывком за кофту тянет его от площадки. Шань выругивается — воротник резанул по горлу, — и отпускает решётку, пока швы не начали трещать. Шею сразу придавливает небрежным объятием.

— Сам иди! — дёргает Шань плечом, скидывая руку Хэ. Разглядывает белые линии на своих покрасневших после баскетбола ладонях. Спрятав кулаки в карманы, снова подходит к сетке. — Я хочу посмотреть на девушек.

Он смотрит на Хэ. Как Хэ достаёт из кармана зажигалку, как прокручивает её в пальцах. Как зажимает в кулак. Как встаёт рядом и глубоко вдыхает; серая кофта облепляет грудь. 

На этом моменте Шань отворачивается. Поэтому уже не видит — слышит, как Хэ насилует колёсико зажигалки. Проводит по нему пальцем, медленно, не до огня. Звук получается нервирующе-ребристый и такой близкий, что Шаню кажется, Хэ проводит по его рёбрам: сверху вниз, размеренно, увлечённо; потом короткий перерыв, чтобы занести руку — и снова это царапающее, шершавое ощущение…

Волосы поднимаются на затылке, так это бесит. А уйти никак — вторую руку Хэ снова закидывает ему на плечи. И пальцы сжимает, только почуяв, что он собирается сделать шаг в неправильную сторону.

Стой, малыш Мо. Терпи, малыш Мо. Смирись, малыш Мо.

_Привыкай, Мо?.._

Шань встряхивает головой и моргает. Баскетбольная площадка медленно проявляется перед глазами, и короткие шорты, и хрупкие плечи, и бёдра, и вот это всё… Хэ рядом.

Шань уверен, что никогда к этому не привыкнет.

Так близко он привык быть с кем-то лишь в драках. Но там другое. Там быстрые удары, которые и осознать толком не успеваешь, там близость понятная — чтобы подобраться к противнику, — и всё это начисто заглушено адреналином. А с Хэ не так. С ним не больно, непонятно зачем и вообще странно, и приходится всё это чувствовать здесь, сейчас, отчётливо, долго…

Постоянно в последние дни. Блядь.

Он весь уже в его прикосновениях. Если б каждое отмечалось на коже, выкрашивалось каким-нибудь цветом (Шаню почему-то кажется, что это оказался бы чёрный, грязный), он был бы почти целиком покрыт этими метками. Весь испачкан. Россыпь мелких мазков от лёгких-случайных касаний кончиками пальцев — на волосах и руках. Отпечатки ладоней на плечах, груди и спине; кулаков — на животе, лице и рёбрах; огромное пятно вдоль всего тела от «полежи спокойно, у меня ногу свело». Во рту пятно — от языка. Есть отметина даже под бельём, спасибо тому мудаку из лифта. 

Шань чувствует себя так, словно на нём ни одного нетронутого места уже не осталось. 

Его за всю жизнь столько никто не трогал.

И потому так важно понять сейчас, какая из этих девчонок ему симпатичнее. А для этого на них нужно смотреть кое-как по-особенному. Шань видел такой взгляд у парней из своей компании: они будто приклеиваются глазами к голым участкам девичьей кожи, их губы растягиваются в озабоченных улыбках, которые они выставляют напоказ, словно ими можно гордиться, и вертят головой вслед. Свистят ещё — обычно девушкам такое внимание не нравится, зато тех, кому понравилось, его дружки быстро усаживают к себе на колени. 

На коленях у Шаня ещё никто не сидел. Сам Шань свистел вслед только тем, с кем хотел подраться. И взгляда этого, правильного, у него никогда не получалось…

_…ты, случаем, не из этих?.._

Да, блядь, пошли вы все!!!

От злости Шань пинает металлическую сетку. Ёжится, всматриваясь в девчонок до рези в глазах, липнет взглядом к их голым ногам, к животам, выглядывающим из-под задирающихся футболок, и убеждает себя, что получает от этого то самое, правильное для парней его возраста, удовольствие. Только всё вокруг отвлекает, никак не сосредоточиться, чувства цепляют что попало: солнце греет спину — приятно; звонко бьётся о площадку мяч — хочется ещё поиграть; ветер ласково пробегается по загривку. Шань передёргивает плечами, потом слышит смешок, и ещё один поток воздуха, уже теплее, ближе, щекочет его за ухом.

Хэ-ёбаный-Тянь!

Шань разворачивается так резко, что, не удержавшись на ногах, падает на металлическую сетку. Вжимается в неё спиной — Хэ улыбается ему, и хочется оказаться от него как можно дальше. Тогда, наверное, сердце перестанет так быстро долбиться в грудную клетку, ну господи, сколько можно, словно насмерть разбиться хочет. А Хэ стоит, спокойный такой, руки на груди сложил, голову самодовольно задрал, с солнечным бликом на растрёпанных после игры волосах, высокий, длинноногий, поджарый…

Напоминает почему-то добермана, которого Шань вчера видел. Чёрный, лоснящийся, в блестящем клёпаном ошейнике, породистый пёс мотал обрубком хвоста и лаял на дворнягу — рыжего, тощего, шерсть на холке дыбом и похожа на гребень, как у динозавра. Поиграть хотел.

Но дворняжка с ним не играл. У дворняжек, наверно, есть какой-то свой кодекс. Там всякая важная собачья тема — подчиняться вожаку стаи, течных сук крыть и еду делить в порядке строгой очереди, с холёными доберманами не развлекаться. 

Вот у них и не складывалось: дворняга поджимал хвост, но зубы скалил и даже гавкнуть осмелился пару раз; доберман прыгал вокруг него, припадал к земле, точно хотел рассмотреть спаявшиеся в одну эмоцию страхбессилиезлобу на рыжей морде со всех сторон. Шань шагнул было отогнать его и погладить беспородного пса…

Но замер. Таких, обделённых лаской, трогать нельзя — быстро к рукам привыкают. Жестоко давать им надежду, если не собираешься забрать себе навсегда. 

Да и доберману, кстати, скоро самому наскучило донимать дворнягу…

— Ты хотел на девчонок посмотреть. А пялишься на меня.

Вдоль позвоночника прошибает дрожь. На лице у Хэ акулья улыбка — хищная и сытая, и Шаню отвратительно понимать, что он в самом деле на неё пялится.

— Пошёл ты, — сплёвывает он на асфальт. Всё, достало: ёбнутые приколы Хэ Тяня, да-они-блядь-все-одинаково-симпатичные-девушки, попытки эти что-то кому-то доказать и в чём-то разобраться… У него не получается, он запутался ещё больше и хочет от этого уйти, во всех смыслах — но сделав шаг, чувствует, как сильная рука вцепляется в кофту на пояснице. Сграбастывает ткань так, что она плотно обтягивает талию и давит на тазовые косточки. Как крепкое, неправильное, такое страшное объятие — не уйдё-ёшь…

Догнав, Хэ его отпускает; его ладонь ложится ровно в изгиб спины. 

— Пойдём в столовую. Хочу вишнёвый сок. А какой ты любишь сок? Хотя нет, в твоём случае не так — какой сок ты ненавидишь?..

Шань хмурится: там, кажется, Хэ к нему ещё не прикасался.

Значит, появилась ещё одна его метка на коже.

***

Хэ Тянь появляется в его комнате, едва гаснет свет.

Вот только что были интересная маньхуа, скучные уроки, ручка закончилась, перекусить захотелось, но было лень готовить, полотенце забыл, вышел из душа мокрый, стащил всё-таки из холодильника сосиску и съел прямо так, сырую, от слишком мятной зубной пасты стало холодно дышать… 

А теперь лёг, и он здесь. Проявился в темноте, закрался в мысли и в них нагло, по-ХэТяневски, развалился на кровати. Его, Шаня, кровати. Шань его чувствует очень реальным: Хэ сидит у него в ногах, поперёк постели, спиной прислонился к стене, его твёрдые, мускулистые бёдра придавливают ему голени к измятой простыни, и даже через одеяло они такие горячие… 

Какого чёрта?!

Бесплотный Хэ нечитаемо улыбается, и Шань подтягивает колени к животу. Ну его нахуй, этого Хэ Тяня. Этот Хэ Тянь издевался над ним, засовывал язык ему в рот, дрался из-за него, одевал в свою куртку, бил его, не позволял огрызаться, делал подарки, угрожал, нашёл ему подработку, пытался сводить в ресторан, потащил, полуобморочного, домой…

Да этот Хэ Тянь как будто сам не понимает, какого хуя ему надо!

Шань до кучи не понимает, почему этого «какого хуя» ему надо именно от него. У него ведь столько вариантов. С ним ведь любой согласится. А он, всеобщий любимчик, цепляется за одного человека, который мало того что явно этого ничем не заслуживает, так ещё и отбивается изо всех сил.

Тем более и последнему идиоту ясно, что им серьёзно не по пути. Шань до сих пор не поймёт, как их дороги вообще пересеклись настолько, что они узнали имена друг друга. Они должны были разок подраться — и всё. Школьники ведь сбиваются в стаи не потому, что так решили, как это бывает у взрослых, а потому что чувствуют друг в друге нечто общее. И Шань не знает, что у него общего может быть с этими новыми знакомыми (друзьями?) — с серьёзным и рассудительным Чжанем Чжэнси, с улыбчивым, придурковатым Цзянем И. А с Хэ Тянем они вообще…

Ха, ну да. Тянь и Шань. Небо и земля ведь.

И Мо Гуань Шань всеми своими чувствами ощущает это чудовищное расстояние между ними. Не место ему в мире Хэ. Его место в другом — где колючая, мутная атмосфера, подкатанные на одной ноге штаны, дешёвые кислые сигареты, вечно хмурые лица. Где заправляет Шэ Ли с тусклыми кольцами на среднем и безымянном — исцарапанное, стёсанное о чужие зубы серебро. Где парни свистят вслед хорошеньким (или не очень) девчонкам, думая, наверно, что с этим свистом и демонстративными ухмылками выглядят как мужчины.

Вот там его место. А рядом с Хэ должен быть кто-то другой. И думать о нём перед сном должен кто-то другой. 

Бесит он.

Переворошив одеяло, Шань рывком перекатывается на другой бок. Лицом к стене. Смотрит в стену: головой об неё, что ли, побиться, вытрясти тупые непослушные мысли… Мо Гуань Шань вообще думать не любит — у него жизнь не из тех, в которых есть на это время. И есть в этом смысл. И так понятно: как закончит обязательную среднюю школу, сразу устроится на работу в первое попавшееся место, лишь бы взяли да зарплата была не совсем унизительная. Чтобы мама могла уволиться со своей второй. Он будет тяжести таскать, или мешать раствор, или столики протирать. Ну и, в общем-то, на этом всё. О чём тут думать?

Пока вымученная улыбка не начала дрожать, Шань переворачивается на живот и утыкается лицом в подушку. Трогает спину внизу: с силой скребёт кожу ногтями, потом кладёт на неё, растревоженную и саднящую, ладонь. Когда там была рука Хэ, казалось, что она поддерживала его. Вела. Направляла. Не жёстко, как направляет его жизнь, не давая выбора, гонит, зажав в заборах, как пса на собачьих бегах, а внимательно и заботливо. _Смотри, тут можно подзаработать; я здесь; усни на моём плече…_

Шань вздрагивает и понимает, что кажется, ему нечем дышать.

Тяжело вдохнуть, даже когда перестал прятать лицо в подушке. Потому что всё странно. Странно вспоминать, как Хэ вытащил его утром из постели; как вручил сначала рабочие перчатки, а потом пачку купюр в конверте; как стрёмно было слышать от него «вечером отведу тебя в приятное место — спокойно это не отель»…

…и как звал Хэ Тяня по имени. Произнёс его, так непривычно ложащееся на язык, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать слёзы и рвоту, цепляясь за холодный железный столб, чтобы устоять на ногах. Как, всё же не выдержав, сел на корточки и уткнулся Хэ Тяню в плечо. Он успокаивающе перебирал тёплыми пальцами от затылка к шее, и Шань поверить не мог: как ему не противно прикасаться к его мерзкой, липкой от холодного пота коже?..

Страшно вспомнить.

Но ещё страшнее вспоминать, каким покладистым и послушным вдруг стал, когда Хэ дотронулся до него в такси, укладывая к себе на плечо — там, на задних сиденьях, было так темно, и в тот момент это прикосновение мнилось не явью, а бредом измученного сознания. И всё-таки безжалостно оказалось правдой. Хэ Тянь тогда сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, просто улыбнулся, позволив ему уйти в спасительную несознанку, и вот это, казалось Шаню, делало Хэ гораздо больше мужчиной, чем всех его дружков вместе взятых — пошлый свист вслед красоткам в коротких юбках. 

Хэ Тянь, которого Шань абсолютно точно ненавидит, умеет иногда становиться таким, что хочется перед ним разреветься. Он, впрочем, и ревел. И не раз уже. Сам не понимает, почему, и…

…чем это всё могло бы закончиться, будь Хэ, такой понимающий и внимательный, с ним, таким обессиленным и ранимым, не в такси, а дома наедине?..  
…с чего он взял, что это вообще закончилось бы чем-то, из-за чего стоит сейчас вот так облизывать пересохшие губы и нервно зажимать между ног одеяло?..  
…почему это не должно быть тем, о чём разрешается думать хотя бы наедине с самим собой, в темноте?..

От резкого сигнала смс Шань, уже соскользнувший в мягкую, вседозволяющую дремоту, дёргается и просыпается. И первая же его мысль: это Хэ Тянь?..

Ну, Шань ничего не может с собой поделать. Оно само.

А сообщение действительно от Хэ. Шань жмурится от яркого света экрана — почти час ночи, почему Хэ Тянь не спит в такое время? понятно, откуда у него такие синяки под глазами… — и водит пальцем по значку смс, не сняв блокировку. Примеряется. Собирается с силами. У него пересохло во рту, и внутри всё подрагивает, и он боится открывать сообщение, как будто Хэ через стены, станции метро и этажи, делающие его ближе к небу, мог услышать его странные полусонные мысли, и потому написал что-то стыдное и обличающее. 

Там, конечно, ничего такого. Там:

 **ХЭ** : Пятьсот юаней.

Шань не сразу понимает, о чём речь. Хмурится, нервничает, бесится…

Поняв, подрывается на кровати.

 **МО** : сколько?! 

Хэ отвечает ему смайликом в солнечных очках. Даже смайлик у него выглядит каким-то высокомерным.

 **МО** : не верю что за такую хуйню платят пять сотен  
**ХЭ** : Платят.  
**МО** : просто за то чтобы покривляться перед камерой?  
**ХЭ** : Ну, кривляться тоже надо уметь. 

Одеяло вдруг стало слишком тяжёлым и жарким. Шань стягивает его, спихивает себе в ноги. Щёлкает резинкой трусов — чувствительную кожу внизу живота обжигает резкой болью. 

**МО** : я не буду  
**ХЭ** : Ты долго не отвечал.  
**ХЭ** : Сомневаешься?  
**ХЭ** : Хочешь согласиться?

Телефон вибрирует в руках, и Шань ловит себя на том, что представляет, как Хэ там, в своей дорогой квартире, на своей огромной кровати, вот так же, дрожью по пальцам, чувствует каждое его сообщение. Так странно… 

Фыркнув, Шань набирает то, что и так понятно:

 **МО** : вообще-то деньги хорошие  
**ХЭ** : Тогда почему нет?

— тут же отзывается Хэ, и Шань, подумав, пересылает ему его же сообщение:

 **МО** : **ХЭ** : Ну, кривляться тоже надо уметь.

На этот раз Хэ не отвечает долго. Экран успевает погаснуть. Потом второй раз. Третий. 

Это значит, что разговор окончен, думает Шань, прикусив изнутри щёку. А может, Хэ отошёл покурить. Он ведь не должен уделять ему какое-то особое внимание, чтобы вот так, не отрываясь, переписываться? Не должен, конечно. Шань почти видит, как Хэ, отправив сообщение, бросает телефон на кровать, встаёт, потягивается, шлёпает босыми ногами к огромному, яркому окну. Там садится у пепельницы, прямо на пол; сигареты и зажигалка валяются рядом и привычно ложатся в руки. Телефон вибрирует за его спиной приглушённо, потерянный в складках одеяла, а Хэ не торопясь затягивается: подождёт, не так уж и интересно… И самым правильным будет перестать ждать от него ответа, и точно так же отбросить телефон, и уснуть, но Шань смотрит слезящимися глазами в экран и давит на кнопку блокировки каждый раз, как он посмеет погаснуть.

Когда приходит сообщение, Шань всё равно вздрагивает вместе с ним, будто от неожиданности.

 **ХЭ** : Мне кажется, у тебя хорошо получается строить из себя того, кем ты не являешься, на публику.  
**МО** : ты щас сморозил какую-то хуйню

Набирая ответ, он думает, что ему надо бы тоже подождать несколько минут, не отсылать его сразу. Но он слишком взволнован этой странной фразой, слишком только о ней и думает, и, закончив, на автомате тыкает пальцем в «отправить».

Вот блин.

И снова тихо. И снова он чего-то ждёт. Сам не знает, чего, ведь теперь точно всё ясно: он не умеет позировать или как там это называется; Хэ не захочет из-за него позориться перед друзьями. Всё отменяется. Если только Хэ что-нибудь не…

 **ХЭ** : Давай устроим тебе пробную съёмку.

…придумает.

У Шаня словно кто-то украл парочку вдохов.

 **МО** : в смысле?  
**ХЭ** : Посмотри фотки моделей. Позы там, выражение лица. Постарайся запомнить и приготовься повторить перед камерой. Остальное я беру на себя.

Длинное сообщение. Шань пролистывает его пару раз и читает внимательно. Хм…

 **ХЭ** : Будет весело~

— пишет следом Хэ. Ещё:

 **ХЭ** : Завтра после школы в том же здании, где ты работал.

И ещё:

 **ХЭ** : Только приходи не в спортивных штанах.

На этом поток сообщений иссякает. Никаких «договорились?» или «во сколько тебе удобно?». Шань ждёт ещё немного, потом падает на кровать и, ёжась, натягивает на себя остывшее одеяло. Рядом кладёт заткнувшийся наконец телефон. Да, этот Хэ опять сам всё решил, но Шань в тайне от себя рад, что ему не приходится самому говорить «да», потому что во всей этой затее больше всего ему не нравится то, что нужно соглашаться с Хэ. А деньги самому зарабатывать — это круто. И у мамы скоро день рождения, а она любит цветы. И не ему, Мо Гуань Шаню, воротить нос от работы…

Сигнал сообщения Шань слышит уже сквозь сон. Разомлевший, расслабленный, он приподнимает телефон, не отрывая головы от подушки.

 **ХЭ** : И не забудь надеть серьги.

Телефон падает экраном вниз. У Шаня горят уши. Он переворачивает подушку и трётся о прохладную ткань.


	2. ...ещё сильнее

Мо Гуань Шань замечает Хэ Тяня издалека.

Тот стоит у входа в метро, прислонившись к стене, белые проводки наушников сходятся в одну линию чуть ниже ямки между ключицами, тянутся вдоль торса до правого кармана брюк. Ноги расслабленно скрещены. В длинных пальцах только начатая сигарета. Взгляд вниз — а может, глаза вовсе закрыты, Хэ слушает музыку. 

Шаню на секунду становится интересно, что играет у него в наушниках.

Всего на секунду. 

Красный на светофоре горит долго. У перехода собирается больше людей, пихают Шаня в спину и жмут к дороге. Хэ по ту сторону закрывают прохожие, и Шань смотрит на него урывками, но пристально, надеясь, что он почувствует этот взгляд, и поднимет голову, и заметит его сам раньше, чем придётся как-то обращать на себя внимание. 

Хэ вытаскивает один наушник, когда Шаню остаётся до него два шага и он почти решился коснуться его плеча.

— М. Неплохо, — говорит, оценивающе проведя взглядом по его ногам.

Шаню становится ещё неуютнее. Он и так в этих джинсах раздражён больше обычного. Простые серые джинсы, но он не надевал их давно и они, кажется, немного малы. Не настолько, чтобы это было заметно другим, но достаточно, чтобы самому Шаню было в них некомфортно. В последнее время он вообще быстро растёт, и то, в чём раньше чувствовал себя удобно, теперь всё чаще давит и не подходит. 

Дурацкое время, этот переходный возраст.

— Подожди, докурю, — Хэ демонстративно взмахивает сигаретой.

Другой рукой он стягивает наушники. Потом достаёт телефон. Шань следит за пальцами: слишком много движений, чтобы просто выключить музыку. Наверно, Хэ кто-то написал, и он отвечает на сообщение.

_…с кем он там переписывается?.._

Это тоже было всего на секунду.

Сигарета стлевает медленно. Хэ почти не затягивается, больше задевает пальцем фильтр, впустую просыпая пепел. Хотя держит сигарету у рта, только кисть отогнул так, чтобы дым в глаза не шёл; дым вскользь задевает его по щеке. На напряжённом запястье просвечивают синие и фиолетовые вены, и Шань сосредоточенно рассматривает их, чтобы не смотреть на остальное. Потому что рядом с так уверенно держащимся, небрежно дотрагивающимся рыжим фильтром до губ Хэ Тянем он, между прочим, простоявший перед выходом у зеркала две минуты (на две больше, чем обычно!) и даже высушивший (нет, он их не укладывал, просто сушил!) волосы феном, всё равно чувствует себя в проигрыше. 

Шань, честно признаться, не понимает, почему кто-то, знакомый с Хэ Тянем, стал искать моделей на стороне. 

Искры затушенной о стену сигареты, долетев до асфальта, так и не погасли — Хэ лениво добивает их ботинком. Окурок он щелчком отправляет в урну, и Шань ему за этот бросок даёт три очка.

— Пойдём…

— Стой.

Хэ оборачивается. «Ну что ещё, принцесса?» — в том, как он смотрит из-под прикрытых век.

— Если об этом кто-нибудь узнает — урою.

Они остановились на входе, и люди проносятся мимо, толкаясь плечами. Шаню кажется, что толпа разбивается о них, как вода о камни. Так же бездумно, не замечая.

Вообще чувство такое, будто только они с Хэ сейчас видят друг друга. 

— Любопытно. — В том, как Хэ наклоняет голову к плечу, больше издевательства, чем любопытства. — Почему? _Девушки_ ведь любят моделей…

Внезапное желание: язвительно спросить его, сколько девушек у него было, что он так хорошо в них разбирается — но Шань представляет себе ответ, и оно исчезает, оставив горький осадок. 

— …загордишься, будешь постоянно любоваться на себя в зеркало. И выкладывать селфи.

— Мне насрать на свою внешность. 

— У тебя, — Хэ, коротко прищурившись, задевает взглядом губы Шаня и снова смотрит в глаза, — такой грязный рот, что я удивляюсь, как в нём до сих пор все зубы остались на месте. Наверное, все просто жалели портить тебе мордашку.

Вот опять. Шань часто не понимает, хочет Хэ, чтобы он был рядом, или наоборот. И каждый раз, чувствуя исходящее от него раздражение, или презрительную снисходительность, или насмешку, он старается побыстрее свалить. Это доведено до автоматизма: лучше ошибиться и уйти от того, кто не хотел тебя прогонять, чем остаться с тем, кто хотел. У Шаня мало чего есть, так что уж гордость он ни за что не потеряет...

— Подожди!

Тёплые пальцы Хэ хватают его неожиданно — не за одежду, за руку — и сразу же отпускают. Больше ни шага сделать не получается.

— Это будет каталог одежды одного частного дизайнера, — говорит Хэ его спине. — В основном — для того, чтобы рассылать его фирмам и магазинам. Никто из школы его не увидит.

— Дизайнерская одежда? — Шань встаёт к нему вполоборота и проводит рукой по волосам. Сомневается. — Что-то, в чём я буду выглядеть глупо?

— Милитари: камуфляж, кожаные куртки, майки-алкоголички, нашивки, заклёпки и тяжёлые ботинки. Тебе пойдёт.

Шань пожимает плечами: пофиг; на самом деле думает: неплохо. Не то чтобы ему было какое-то дело, что там, по мнению Хэ, ему пойдёт, но он определённо рад, что его не нарядят во что-то, ну, такое. Миленькое.

— Идём. Мы опаздываем.

Улыбнувшись, Хэ спускается в метро. Шань, покрутив гвоздик в ухе, — за ним. 

Ладно. К такому он уже привык. Каждый раз, когда их общение заканчивается дракой, или оскорблениями, или недопониманием, через пару минут они делают вид, что ничего такого не случилось. Как если бы, не сговариваясь, возвращались на несколько шагов назад, в ту точку, где ещё не зацепили друг друга настолько, что не выдержали. «А. Ага. Вот так не получилось. Попробуем по-другому».

Ладно.

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, пока спускаются по лестнице. Ни слова в ожидании поезда. Ни слова — в вагоне. Час пик: душно, тесно, жарко. Шань ёрзает, больно елозя костлявой спиной по вертикальному поручню; Хэ стоит напротив, схватился за тот же поручень сверху, и его мышцы напрягаются каждый раз, когда он пытается в давке удержаться на расстоянии. 

Шань передёргивает плечами — ему будто кубик льда за шиворот кинули. Он всё ещё холодный, но тает, тает, тает…

Господи, ещё три остановки.

Три остановки терпеть сигаретный запах, прозрачнее и горче, чем у его дружков, терпеть катастрофическую нехватку свободного пространства. Чувствовать себя так, словно Хэ этим запахом, этой близостью бросает ему вызов, и беситься ещё сильнее оттого, что никакого вызова на самом деле нет. Терпеть вдобавок ещё и это.

А Шань нетерпеливый. Ему хочется накричать на Хэ. Ничего нового: он постоянно на него кричит, возмущается чем-то и вырывается, и уже не понимает, общается Хэ с ним из-за этого — или этому вопреки.

_Однажды я наору на него, и он уйдёт._

_Однажды я НЕ наору на него, и он уйдёт._

Мысли сменяют одна другую плавно, мерно, призраком страха перехватывая дыхание, и Шань чувствует себя, словно на непрочных качелях. Он в детстве сбегал на такие. Они были сделаны кем-то из старших, быстро потерявших к ним интерес, спрятаны за раскидистыми деревьями — ничего особенного, перекинутый через ветку софоры трос с палкой, привязанной на конце. 

Они оборвались однажды. В самый неподходящий момент, когда Шань так высоко оторвался от земли.

 

В городе садится солнце, забирает с собой тепло и свет; становится по-вечернему смутно. Хэ Тянь на ходу достаёт сигареты, крутит в руках, но убирает обратно в карман. Шань провожает красно-белую пачку глазами, потом роняет взгляд ниже, удивляется, как ровно совпадают их с Хэ шаги и намеренно сбивается с такта. Резкий ветер парусом надувает его белую кофту. Шань передёргивает плечами — только холод, оказывается, не снаружи. Липкий озноб внутри, как если чувствуешь, что заболеваешь и поздно уже принимать меры. 

— Я могу взять тебе выпить, — вдруг говорит Хэ. Он взъерошивает ему волосы на затылке и крепко ловит его руку прежде, чем она коснётся его лица. — Расслабишься.

— Ты помнишь, сколько нам лет?

— Ты давно стал таким послушным мальчиком?

— Тц! 

Шань вырывает запястье хорошо отработанным движением — и запоздало понимает, что его никто уже не держит. 

— Дай мне сигарету.

— Не дам.

Искренне изумлённое «Почему?!» он оставляет себе. Не будет он доставлять Хэ такого удовольствия.

На светофоре Шань, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, читает про себя числа: пятьдесят девять, пятьдесят восемь, _кажется, секунды слишком длинные_ , пятьдесят семь… Пахнет кофе из приоткрытой двери какой-то кафешки. Знакомо так, как на кухне у Хэ, когда он впервые туда зашёл. Никаких запахов ни еды, ни специй, ни средства для мытья посуды — ничего привычного Шань не смог там уловить. «На этой кухне только варят кофе».

Он тогда удивился этому запаху. Потому что ему самому вот тоже очень нравится вкус кофе, когда там есть сливки и сахар, но мама всегда говорит, что в его возрасте пить его ещё рано («Это вредно для сердца», — так говорит мама). А Хэ, значит, не рано? Или ему просто никто этого не говорит? Вдруг он не знает?..

У Шаня в тот вечер болели ссадины и синяки, и эта боль отвлекла от ненужных мыслей. 

А через несколько минут кухню уже заполнил запах его стряпни. Может, его стоило бы даже назвать «аромат» — Шань знает, что хорошо готовит, и не собирается скрывать, что знает это. А запах кофе с примесью сигаретного дыма теперь всегда ассоциируется у него с Хэ. Странно, зато ещё одна причина его не пить. Сердце сохраннее будет.

Красный сменяется зелёным, и Шань первым из всей толпы делает шаг на дорогу. Запах кофе слабеет. Секунды снова становятся верной длины…

…Когда они приходят в здание, все остальные уже расходятся. Конец рабочего дня.

— Сегодня нам не туда, — Хэ ловит его возле лифта, не давая войти. 

— Иди ты!

— Ты такой напряжё-ённый, малыш Мо. Моё предложение выпить и расслабиться всё ещё в силе.

— Да иди ты!!!

Не надо так сильно перехватывать за талию, чтобы всего лишь удержать, думает Шань, вырываясь — а потом не понимает, зачем это отметил. Мысль заставляет замереть на мгновение; Хэ от неожиданности разжимает хватку, и Шань выныривает из его рук, пригнувшись. Смотрит хмуро — Хэ Тянь смеётся. 

У него всегда какие-то несмешные шутки. И вообще непонятные.

Дальше по пустому длинному коридору прямо, прямо и прямо, _делаем вид, что никто никого не хватал и не отпускал почему-то вдруг_ , два коротких пролёта вниз. Шань замирает на нижней ступеньке, глядя, как Хэ открывает железную дверь ключом, явно отцепленным от чьей-то чужой связки. За дверью — непроглядная темнота. 

— Это что ещё за подвал? 

Хэ пропадает в ней, едва переступив порог, только голос слышно:

— Этот подвал принадлежит моему другу. То, что выше, где ты работал — тоже его, но сначала у него было только это помещение. 

Громко щёлкает выключатель, и Шань наконец спускается со своей ступеньки и заходит в комнату. В нос бьёт запах воздуха, которым давно никто не дышал. У этой студии ничего общего со студиями наверху — длинное, узкое помещение, голые кирпичные стены, толстые провода вдоль потолка. Ни одного окна, глухо и мрачно. Гудящие лампы в два ряда светят тускло, холодно, раз-два-три не горят совсем, половина оставшихся мерцает на последнем издыхании. 

Шань невольно представляет, как кто-то начинал здесь. Кто-то, добившийся сейчас и огромных окон, и белоснежных комнат, и целой кучи каких-то тяжестей, и того, чтобы эти тяжести таскали чужие люди — начинал вот с этих голых кирпичных стен. 

Как же здорово.

Хотел бы и он так же. Найти небольшое помещеньице, снять его, сторговавшись подешевле, и своими руками отмыть от предыдущих хозяев. Открыть, ну, пусть не ресторан, это больно круто для начала, а какой-нибудь бар. Там будут алкоголь средней паршивости и простые закуски — но Шань знает, что даже обычный сэндвич можно приготовить так, чтобы получилось очень вкусно. Знает, что так умеет. Сэндвичи с мясом или рыбой, пузатые хотдоги, острые жареные креветки, тофу в кисло-сладком соусе… В воздухе висит дым. Болтливый и ловкий Цунь Тоу улыбается за баром, подкидывает высоко в воздух шейкер, мешая зелёную фею. Свет приглушён, музыка играет тихо. Здесь мало людей, но зато Шань почти каждого знает в лицо; на улице утро, он который час на ногах, он устало кивает знакомым, но он достаточно взрослый и смелый, чтобы выпить кофе — когда захочется, сколько захочется, с кем захочется…

— Ты чего там замечтался?

Едва заметный дым рассеивается, аппетитное шкворчание креветок в масле стихает, замолкают посетители… Шань вздрагивает, отдёргивая пальцы от шершавого кирпича, и весь напрягается. Кожей чувствует: Хэ давно ему в спину пялится и что-то лишнее увидеть успел.

— Я не мечтаю, — он оборачивается, проглотив вздох, как глотает на уроках зевоту — до слезящихся глаз. Хэ уже не смотрит, раскладывает штатив; камера висит у него на шее.

— Эм… А кто будет снимать?

— Я.

— Ты?!

Серые глаза выглядят темнее из-за освещения. Почти чёрные.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я позвал кого-то другого? — Хэ смотрит, не поднимая головы, сквозь пряди чёлки, пару секунд, но дальше ответа не ждёт и снова начинает что-то крутить на штативе. 

Шань рад, что ему не надо отвечать. Потому что если бы ему всё же пришлось произнести «нет», это прозвучало бы как «я хочу, чтобы мы оставались только вдвоём», а он ничего такого не имел бы в виду. 

С этим Хэ Тянем всегда так сложно разговаривать. Как будто все слова, которые Шань знает и привык произносить, не подходят. 

— Я почти закончил. Можешь вставать на место.

Хэ вкручивает что-то в камеру снизу, ставит её на штатив, ещё что-то приделывает сверху… Он не выглядит растерянным, и Шань завистливо морщит нос: уже делал это раньше? Или видел, как делал этот его друг? Или в принципе не умеет теряться?

Сам Шань волнуется так, что единственное его желание — свалить отсюда. Но он понимает, что поначалу будет чувствовать себя так же на любой работе. Растерянным, смущённым, ничего не умеющим. Маленьким, потому что ему будет всего семнадцать. Лучше пройти через это пораньше — и пусть эта съёмка будет его первой попыткой. Здесь хотя бы зритель всего один (и кого вообще волнует мнение этого зрителя).

Облизав губы, Шань на нетвёрдых ногах подходит к тёмно-серому, надорванному у пола фону. Оглядывается: здоровая трёхногая штука нависает слева так, что кажется, сейчас упадёт прямо на него. Справа — серебряный внутри зонт, прикрывающий белую лампочку. Какая-то мелкая хрень притаилась прямо за спиной. 

Они его окружили, так чувствует Шань. А Хэ взял на прицел стеклянно-поблёскивающего объектива, направленного прямо в грудь.

— И что мне теперь? — Шань опускает взгляд, надавливает рядом с трещиной в исцарапанном оргстекле носком кеда, и стекло с противным скрежетом проминается. — Улыбаться надо, да?

От того, как Хэ прыскает, с трудом сдерживая смех, у Шаня сами собой стискиваются зубы.

— Эй… Что смешного?

— Думаю, ты можешь не напрягаться, — переводит тему Хэ. — Они сказали, что для этой коллекции им нужен мальчик с улицы. Дикий, невоспитанный и непослушный. Так что будь собой, малыш Мо.

В его голосе звучит издевательство пополам с умилением, и Шань, впервые на своей памяти с радостью прислушиваясь к его совету, показывает средний палец…

— Блядь!

Резкие вспышки со всех сторон ослепляют; громкий щелчок заставляет вздрогнуть, пронзительный писк за ним — и вовсе зажмуриться. Шань шипит сквозь зубы и трёт глаза, закрывая лицо руками — не хватало ещё, чтобы Хэ его таким сфоткал!

— Предупреждать же надо!!!

— Ну вот. — Хэ на его крик не обращает внимания. Говорит спокойно: — Зато теперь ты примерно представляешь, чего ждать.

О да. Шань представляет. Ничего хорошего: это как будто в глаз дали, только не больно, в голове звенит после того противного звука, и волосы на затылке почему-то дыбом, и цветные пятна расплываются по ещё сильнее потемневшей комнате…

Но терпимо, кстати. Хрен с ним, погнали. 

Стерпеть смущение оказывается гораздо сложнее. Вот казалось бы, стой себе, головой верти да конечностями шевели — но Хэ Тянь же смо-о-трит. И под этим взглядом, внимательным и пристальным, тело словно изо льда высечено, не гнётся — ломается, каждое движение — как сразу после хорошей такой драки, когда ещё не накрыло болью, но организм уже намекает: трепыхайся, дружище, поменьше… 

А с каждым щелчком затвора звук словно нарастает. Хэ говорит: 

— Поменяй позу.

Шань цепляется большими пальцами за карманы, у него сводит плечи. В голове шумит — от попыток восстановить в памяти хоть одну фотку из тех, что рассматривал утром, лёжа в постели. Он потратил на это те десять минут, которые обычно тратит на то, чтобы подрочить — и чувствовал себя настолько неправильно, разглядывая фотографии парней моделей и примеряя их позы, их взгляды и жесты на себя, что не запомнил ничего, кроме собственного стыда.

Ещё и Хэ командует: 

— Прогни спину, Мо. 

— Прекрати зажиматься, Мо. 

— Наклони голову ни-и-иже…

У Шаня горят щёки — это потому что от вспышек жарко, да. Он цедит сквозь зубы:

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя на моём месте… — так, чтобы Хэ не услышал, а то он ведь выйдет, и покажет, как надо, и придётся смотреть. Чёрта с два Шань хочет пялиться на его самодовольную рожу хоть секундой дольше. Он отводит взгляд в сторону — и слышит щелчок. Опускает голову — щелчок. До боли закусывает губу — опять щелчок, да блядь, что тут снимать, он ничего толком не сделал?! 

Щелчок…

— Хватит!

От крика перехватывает дыхание. Шань жмурится, чувствует, что уродливо скалится, и ждёт очередного издевательского щелчка…

Но не дожидается. Тихо. 

— Хм. 

Только Хэ усмехается. Шань зажмуривается сильнее и надавливает ледяными пальцами на веки. Всё плохо. 

— Может, всё-таки напоить тебя?

— Заткнись.

Слово должно было прозвучать зло, а получается устало. Шань открывает глаза — перед ними темно, расплывается красноватое пятно; лампа, мигнув, гаснет прямо над головой. Хэ спокойно листает фотки. Улыбается при этом — уголки губ то почти опускаются, то поднимаются выше, и Шань считает это индикатором дебильности фотографии. 

Это не должно быть так, но блядь… задевает. Все эти ухмылки. То, что Хэ, видимо, и не собирался воспринимать всё это всерьёз. У Шаня колени дрожат, он не может ничего с собой поделать, а Хэ смеётся. «Будет весело~»?

Шаню не весело. С него хватит. 

— Стой. 

Хэ загораживает ему выход и останавливает за плечо. 

— Отойди.

— Это ведь была шутка.

— Нет, не шутка. — Шань фыркает, чтобы не шмыгать носом. — У меня не получается. Ты же видишь.

Пальцы Хэ по-прежнему у него на плече. _Мы здесь наедине_ , доходит до Шаня почему-то только сейчас. И от Хэ какой-то странный взгляд ловится — будто он тоже вот прямо сейчас об этом подумал.

— Пропусти меня.

— Я же сказал — стой. 

— Иди на хуй!

— Да что с тобой опять?!

Всё. Ему надоело, понимает Шань, словно со стороны слыша, как клацнули его зубы, когда Хэ тряхнул его, намотав на кулак кофту. Не со всей силы, наверно, просто для острастки, даже как-то медленно — словно на себя потянул, но в последний момент передумал и отодвинул на место.

Шаню очень не хочется сейчас драться. Устал он что-то.

Но слова выплёвывает как надо, с ненавистью:

— Я же говорил, что мне не нравится, когда на меня пялятся, как на обезьяну в зоопарке…

— Да кто на тебя так пялится?

— Ты. Ты ведь решил надо мной поржать. Стоишь там, улыбаешься…

Когда Хэ отпускает его кофту, Шань, сам не понимая, почему, замолкает. Ему хочется на стену опереться, точно у него забрали последнюю точку опоры. Но он стоит. Считает про себя секунды, пока промедление не начало выглядеть так, словно он просит Хэ переубедить его. Он ведь не хочет, чтобы его переубеждали. Он всего лишь хочет подарить маме цветы и через несколько дней, когда они завянут, спросить у неё, засовывающей в мусорку букет: «Не жалко?» «Нет, Гуань Шань, — улыбнётся мама; Шань услышит это в её голосе, потому что смотреть не отважится, будет разглядывать накапавшую со стеблей на пол воду. — Нужно уметь радоваться тому, что есть здесь и сейчас, не думая о том, что оно когда-нибудь закончится». Шаню важно, чтобы мама почаще об этом вспоминала; он надеется, что однажды поверит в эти слова и сам…

— Почему ты считаешь, что тебе могут улыбаться, только если хотят посмеяться над тобой?

Очередной вопрос, на который Шань не может ответить, лишь лицо ладонями закрыть. Но Хэ ему не позволяет, делает шаг вперёд, оттесняет его — то ли от двери, то ли к стене. Зависит от того, куда шагнёт сам Шань.

— Ты же сам написал «будет весело»…

— Не только мне. Нам обоим.

Ещё шаг…

— Мне это не нравится.

— Ну, Рыжик, — и ещё один… — так быстро сдаёшься? И пяти минут не продержался.

И ещё. Лопатками Шань упирается в стену. Теперь приходится голову задирать, чтоб смотреть на Хэ. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — голос звучит ворчливо, и вообще Шаню так стоять неуютно. Раздражение неровной дрожью проходит по пальцам, делает тело слишком чувствительным: стена под спиной холодная и шершавая, воздух между ним и Хэ — тёплый, мягкий, обволакивает, обнимает, и его так мало…

— Что предлагаю? Перебороть страх. Попытайся всего один раз — и ты поймёшь, что ничего страшного не случится…

Хэ едва заметно улыбается, и Шаню кажется, что он заманивает его в какую-то игру — только это явно не баскетбол, Шань в такую играть не умеет, даже правил не знает. 

— …твоё тело привыкнет к этому, — говорит Хэ, наклонив голову, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Это ведь просто гормоны, понимаешь, Шань? Все эти чувства…

От него легко пахнет сигаретами. Шань сейчас не отказался бы покурить.

— …мы можем выключить свет, чтобы ты не видел, как я на тебя смотрю. Может, в темноте тебе будет спокойнее? Давай проверим?

Как много слов… Шань нащупывает выключатель за спиной и едва удерживается от того, чтобы нажать его сейчас. Хорошо, что Хэ это придумал. У Шаня так часто бывает — ему не хочется уходить, но он не видит другого выбора и убегает. Только раньше его редко кто-то останавливал. И тем более не останавливал так — уговаривая, убеждая, беспокоясь.

— Ну давай. Попробуем… — Шань отводит взгляд, пока снова не начало казаться, что Хэ издевается — слишком уж пристально он смотрит, ожидая ответа, — …в темноте. 

Протиснувшись мимо Хэ, он возвращается на своё место.

С перенастройкой камеры Хэ разбирается быстро. Говорит, постукивая пальцами по штативу:

— Я буду делать по снимку примерно каждые пять секунд. Тебе хватит этого времени, чтобы сориентироваться?

— Если что, попрошу тебя быть помедленнее, — пожимает плечами Шань. — Ты ведь послушаешься?

— Угу.

— А если попрошу остановиться — остановишься?

— Угу.

— И смотреть не будешь?

— Буду.

— Блядь, ну Тянь!

— Я могу сказать «нет», если тебе от этого станет легче, — теперь плечами пожимает Хэ. — Только всё равно буду смотреть. Это моя плата за то, что я нажимаю кнопку.

Он улыбается, показывая пульт, и Шань фыркает в сторону. Остатки обеспокоенности ворочаются у него внутри, но лениво, словно укладываясь спать. Их так голос Хэ убаюкал — опять внимательного, опять надёжного. 

Шань рад, что такой Хэ сейчас не стоит рядом с ним. Пусть лучше будет подальше, чтобы не как тогда, в такси.

Выключатель щёлкает тихо-тихо; Шань, заранее закрывший глаза, представляет, как Хэ нащупывает его пальцами, как замирает на пару секунд, медленно нажимает кнопку (может быть, даже глядя в этот момент на него)…

…а в темноте и правда спокойнее.

— Ты готов?

Хэ спрашивает шёпотом, и Шань ему в ответ — тоже шепчет:

— Да.

Первая вспышка застаёт его с закрытыми глазами. Вторая — тоже. Но Шаню спокойно. Хэ ничего не говорит.

Пятисекундные интервалы размеренно сменяют друг друга; Шань думает, что Хэ считает про себя, и пытается подстроиться под этот счёт, мысленно произносить цифры с ним в унисон. Один, два, три, четыре, пять… Он выпрямляет спину, потом ухмыляется уголком губ, потом проводит рукой по волосам. Двигаться приятно, он словно разминает затёкшие мышцы после того, как долго время был вынужден сохранять неудобную позу. И пусть ему кажется, что вот такой он для той съёмки не подходит: слишком расслаблен, губы не сжаты, а брови, ужас, ещё чуть-чуть — и пропадёт извечная складки между ними, ну разве это «дикий и невоспитанный»?..

Но ему важно немного посниматься именно таким. Потому что он и такой тоже, хоть обычно не показывает этого всем вокруг. И каждая вспышка света слой за слоем счищает с него эту шелуху — ненужную сейчас, тяжёлую, тесную. И даже то, что Хэ Тянь смотрит, совсем не мешает — или даже наоборот? Интересно, какое у него будет лицо, если ему улыбнуться?..

Приподнимая уголки губ на счёт «четыре», Шань чувствует себя так, словно делает какую-то шалость — и на счёт «пять» опускает голову, пряча улыбку. Вспышка задела её, но разве что мельком, на фото будет не разобрать. Ха, забавно…

Лишь спустя два отсчёта Шань осознаёт, что вспышки больше не слепят его.

— Хэ Тянь?

Сердце начинает биться быстрее, чуткое, испуганное раньше времени.

— Почему ты не снимаешь? — Шань поднимает голову, как насторожившийся лис, прислушиваясь: этот шорох… что это?.. — Эй! 

И ещё один, ближе; Шань инстинктивно делает полшага назад — и замирает. Кругом ведь аппаратура, если он что-нибудь заденет…

— Не смешно, Хэ, придурок.

Темнота такая плотная, что Шаню кажется, этим чёрным густым воздухом невозможно дышать. Он и не дышит почти, задерживает дыхание, силясь уловить хоть что-нибудь, кроме биения своего пульса в ушах — и резко выдыхает, когда ему на плечи ложатся большие, тёплые, такие знакомые ладони.

— Поймал.

Тянь шепчет тихо, на выдохе; воздух задевает Шаню кончик уха. Руки Хэ не дают ему отшатнуться, придерживают рядом, и ему хочется закричать, он знает, что _должен_ закричать — но тишина такая, что страшно её нарушить. И ещё эти чувства… Ощущение неясной близости, лёгкое прикосновение кончиков пальцев к плечам, плавно ниже, до сгибов локтей… Шань обхватывает себя, вздрагивая от мурашек, а потом неуверенно протягивает руку вперёд (оттолкнуть?..). Хэ Тянь словно возник перед ним из темноты, совсем как ночью в его комнате — дотрагиваясь до него, Шань не до конца уверен, что он настоящий, и поднимает голову, слепо глядя во тьму, туда, где, наверно, его глаза.

— Что… что ты…

— Ты очень красивый, Гуань Шань.

Слова звучат открыто, просто, спокойно, и этот тон окончательно вышибает Шаня из реальности. В пальцах сминается чужая футболка, под тонкой тканью — гладкая твёрдая грудь медленно поднимается, медленно опускается, словно пытаясь успокоить взволнованное сердце, которое Шаню, по-хорошему, надо бы оттолкнуть, и он сейчас это сделает, правда, сейчас, секунду…

Но у Шаня не получается оттолкнуть Хэ. Он не может себя заставить, не хочет этого до слабости в пальцах и дрожи в коленях, и в этой скрывающей всё темноте, своими невозможными словами и прикосновениями Тянь силой берёт его в другой мир. Мир, где два парня могут стоять вот так, близко-близко, чувствовать дыхания друг друга и тела друг друга и переживать не из-за того, что это неправильно, а из-за чего-то совсем другого. Такого, что Шань ещё не понимает или даже не хочет понимать — пока. 

Сейчас он хочет только чувствовать. 

Как Хэ Тянь на мгновение берёт его за руки. Как проводит ладонями от запястий вверх, к плечам, по шее, гладит за ушами, как большими пальцами прослеживает линию челюсти. Как его дыхание становится ближе и горячее, а прохладные пряди его волос щекотно падают на лоб, задевают висок…

И как Хэ Тянь дотрагивается до его губ своими. Это не поцелуй, лишь короткое, осторожное прикосновение — Шань думает, что Хэ так, наверно, свой кофе пробует, чтобы не обжечься. А ещё Шань смелый в темноте, и тоже хочет чего-то попробовать, и тянется в ответ сам, вслепую: натыкается сначала на подбородок, потом ведёт губами выше, не отрываясь от кожи, словно боясь передумать, пока не прижимается к чужим губам, таким податливым, мягким и тёплым… К губам _Хэ Тяня_. 

Шань закрывает глаза, только подумав об этом. Приятно… И Тяню, кажется, тоже нравится? Он невесомо гладит его по затылку — _не отстраняйся, не отворачивайся…_ — прихватывает нижнюю губу, и Шань приоткрывает рот, подпуская его ещё ближе. Он слабеет от этого незнакомого, пугающего желания: узнать, что Хэ Тянь хочет с ним сделать — и позволить ему это. Он ведь каждым прикосновением обещает, что будет приятно… ему можно верить?.. Шань не уверен, что можно, но ему так хочется… 

Хочется запустить руки Тяню в волосы и растрепать его аккуратную причёску. Погладить кончиками пальцев бьющуюся на шее вену. Провести вдоль ворота, борясь с желанием скользнуть под него и даже от этого получая удовольствие… Хочется, чтобы этот момент никогда не становился прошлым, и это так непонятно, они же просто ловят губы друг друга губами, и немного сминают, и прихватывают, легонько сжимая, не желая отпускать, но ему так хорошо.

Хэ Тянь обнимает его, целуя.

У Шаня под веками отчего-то становится мокро и горячо.

Опять так странно — ему ведь совсем не грустно, и он не злится. Отдёргивается только, когда Тянь лизнул его губы кончиком языка, и шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, будто ему больно сделали. Но и тогда не уходит, не вырывается. Это только если неожиданно — пугает, а так, если ждёшь, если замер, губами ткнувшись в чужие влажные губы, и размыкаешь свои, _сделай так ещё раз_ — то…

Это мокро, жарко, очень незнакомо — и очень приятно. Шань не пускает язык Хэ глубоко в рот, но даёт лизнуть свой язык у кромки зубов — и Хэ прижимает к себе сильнее. Одежда сминается под его ладонями: он проводит руками по его спине, от лопаток вниз, со сдержанной жадностью, словно до безумия голодный человек, всё ещё пытающийся есть, соблюдая манеры; он дышит учащённо — Шань думает, что это он заставил сдержанного Хэ Тяня так дышать, и нервно этому рад. Короткие вздохи путаются в их губах, и Шань путается — в своих чувствах, в своих мыслях, в неумелых движениях: _а я, кажется, учусь целоваться…_

Хэ Тяню должно быть смешно оттого, как неловко он ему отвечает, как несмело и порывисто его трогает: ощупывает напряжённую спину, за плечи цепляется, пробует притереться ближе там, внизу — и, простонав ему в губы, отстраняется, _это слишком_ … Но Хэ Тянь совсем не смеётся. Он придерживает его, не давая пугаться и отталкивать себя, принимает каждое прикосновение и трогает сам, точно ненавязчиво показывая: _можно ещё и вот так, почувствуй, тебе так приятно_? И в темноте Шаню больше не кажется, что его руки пачкают его чёрным. Эти прикосновения не грязные, нет, ни в коем случае! Они словно светятся в темноте — такое от рук Тяня исходит чистое тепло. Он до дрожи гладит его вдоль позвоночника, тягуче сжимает мышцы над ключицами, касается мочек, обводя кончиками пальцев серёжки и целуя особенно долго, глубоко (ну разве можно ему запретить!..), сладко, и это так… так… Во всём обессиленном теле растёт напряжение, и оно приятное, но если Хэ ещё хоть чуть-чуть надавит, Шаню кажется, он взорвётся и растечётся по его настойчивым ладоням. А он такого не хочет… не хочет же?..

Думать о том, чего он хочет (они оба хотят?..), страшно. Шань отворачивается, резко разорвав поцелуй, и облизывает губы. Надо передохнуть, надо разобраться с мыслями… И что теперь они? Стыдно теперь, и хоть бы стоять так в темноте подольше, и Тянь больше не целует — кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, наклоняет к себе, подталкивая уткнуться в плечо, усмехается чему-то…

А в следующее мгновение вспышка просвечивает сквозь веки красным. Шань испуганно выдыхает — и отшатывается, чувствуя, что Хэ его уже и сам отпустил, теряется в темноте: что? В чём дело? Зачем он?..

Свет загорается через пару секунд. А вместе со светом возникает мир вокруг — опять тот, в котором двум парням нельзя целовать друг друга, и то, что только что было приятным и нужным, становится жутким, больным издевательством — _не могли же мы на самом деле?.._ А Хэ медленно подходит к камере, наклоняется, рассматривая фото — _мы там с ним, вдвоём…_ — улыбается…

— Ха, а забавно получилось.

_Забавно?_

У Шаня чувство, что он падает — у Хэ теперь есть фото, где они вдвоём, и так близко, и так извращённо трогают друг друга… Собственный голос звучит будто издалека:

— Будешь меня шантажировать?

Лица Хэ не разобрать из-за слёз. Ничего не видно, слёзы, слёзы, губы дрожат, да что такое, опять, вечно он доводит его до слёз!..

Шань несколько раз моргает. Наспех вытерев глаза руками, видит, как Хэ достаёт флэшку и, подкинув, не глядя ловит в воздухе. А смотрит на него. Молчит.

— Почему ты надо мной издеваешься? — от позорного всхлипа становится ещё хуже, слёзы текут сильнее. Шань стирает их уже рукавом — плевать, пусть будет мокрый. 

Хэ всё не сводит с него замёрзшего взгляда. Хмурится. Крутит флэшку в пальцах. Шань хочет кинуться, отобрать её — но нет сил, да и как? Хэ ведь ударит, скрутит, ещё посмеётся над его жалкими попытками… ну почему, почему именно рядом с этим мудаком он постоянно ведёт себя как придурок? Он не хочет ничего чувствовать к нему, пожалуйста…

— Ты что-то заметил во мне, да? Или до тебя дошли какие-то слухи про меня? И поэтому ты решил поприкалываться надо мной?!

…он ради этого согласился бы разучиться чувствовать совсем!..

— Дурак.

От одного слова, произнесённого тихим, блеклым голосом, Шань сразу же затыкается — дурак? он? почему?.. — и едва замечает, как на автомате поймал что-то, прилетевшее прямо в руки.

Флэшка?

В голове разрывается пустота. Шань уже совсем ничего не понимает.

Хэ выходит, с резким бумажным шелестом сминая пачку сигарет.

 

…Дождь. Идёт и идёт, и никак не закончится. Ливень, сплошной, громкий и, кажется, вечный.

Шань прячется на остановке. Он сбежал из студии почти сразу после того, как Хэ оставил его одного, сбежал, не думая ни о чём, и пришёл в себя, только когда на лицо упали первые тяжёлые капли. Волосы и кофта успели намокнуть, прежде чем он нашёл укрытие. Стены остановки не спасают от промозглого ветра.

Холодно…

Отрезвляет. Шань чувствует, как сильно впились в ладонь острые углы флэшки. Это даже больно, но руку он не торопится разжимать, словно стоит хоть немного ослабить пальцы, и флэшка выпадет, потеряется, а потом кто-нибудь найдёт её, и откроет, и расскажет всем о…

Ливень шипит в метре от него. Осыпает брызгами, разбиваясь об асфальт. Шань подтягивает под себя ноги и в задумчивости прикусывает костяшку пальца. До него как-то не сразу дошло, что фотографии теперь в его руках. Что он может замазать своё лицо, свои примечательные волосы, в этих джинсах его никто не узнает, и вот, пожалуйста — Хэ Тянь обнимается с каким-то парнем. Что он бы мог шантажировать его этим снимком и получить кучу денег, или устроить сенсацию в школе: «любимчик всех девушек Хэ Тянь — педик», или хотя бы заставить Хэ прекратить до него докапываться…

А ещё он понял, что Хэ ему доверяет.

Вот это как, оказывается.

Зубы сжимают костяшку слишком сильно, и Шань, опомнившись, вытирает палец о джинсы — глупая детская привычка, чуть что, кусаться… Шань укусил бы сейчас Хэ Тяня. Хочется почему-то — никаких пошлостей, просто сжать зубы на ребре запястья, там, где оно тоньше всего и выпирает острая косточка. Не сильно, не больно, держать его зубами и всё. Смотреть, как Хэ Тянь не понимает, что происходит. Ждать, что он сделает — станет вырывать руку? Или будет молча терпеть? Или спрашивать «что с тобой, Рыжий?»…

Я странный, думает Шань.

Совсем стемнело — ещё не время, но тучи закрыли небо чёрные-чёрные. Фонарь рядом горит тускло, свет фар не дотягивается до остановки, и Шаню нравится, что в темноте никто не сможет рассмотреть его лицо. Потому что он чувствует себя очень заплаканным.

Он, наверно, обидел Хэ Тяня. Сильно. Гораздо сильнее, чем своими вечными оскорблениями и ударами, и совершенно не заслуженно. Хэ Тянь ведь мог сделать тот снимок потому, что это действительно показалось ему забавным — такое вполне в его духе, всякие подобные шутки. Или он просто хотел включить свет, но боялся наткнуться на что-то в темноте, идя к выключателю. Или он хотел увидеть их вместе со стороны… 

Так много этих разных «или». А он, Шань, и правда дурак, раз выбрал из них самое худшее, самое подлое, то, чего Хэ Тянь — сейчас, успокоившись, он понимает это — никогда бы не сделал. 

_…ты очень красивый, Гуань Шань…_

Шань запутался. Был ли этот поцелуй, или Тянь просто поймал его и сделал снимок — а всё остальное, то, что было между тем и этим, навеяла ему темнота, как, бывает, нашёптывает всякий непозволительный бред перед сном?

_…ты, случаем, не из этих?.._

Совсем потерялся. Вот бы Хэ Тяня не существовало вовсе. А то Шань вообще-то задолбался столько всего чувствовать и о стольком думать…

Но на самом деле он не хочет лишаться своих чувств и мыслей.

Может, он хочет понять, что происходит.

Если только не происходит что-то страшное и непоправимое.

Тогда он, наверно, не хочет…

Запутался.

Хочется написать Хэ Тяню.

Телефон, вытащенный из сырого от повисшей в воздухе мороси рюкзака, не включается. Поблёскивает безразличным тёмным экраном, сколько ни дави на боковую кнопку, и Шань от расстройства готов кричать в пустоту, задрав голову, как герой какого-нибудь фильма или комикса. Это, пожалуй, было бы в его характере. Жалко, что тут не фильм и не комикс, и если вести себя так, то скорее примут за пьяного подростка, чем за запутавшегося настолько, что только материться в небо и остаётся.

И дождь, как назло, никак не прекращается. И автобус не едет.

Шань прислоняется спиной к прозрачной стенке. Шум ливня уже так привычен, что кажется ему тишиной, и он вздрагивает от каждого нарушающего её звука. Нервы… Ну ничего. Он придёт домой, поставит телефон на зарядку и напишет Хэ Тяню что-нибудь. Что-нибудь вроде «эй, я посмотрел фотки, фотограф из тебя так себе». (Он знает, что удалит все не глядя, но и Хэ будет знать, что он не серьёзно.)

Или «я весь промок из-за тебя». (Вообще-то не весь и не из-за него, но какая разница.)

Или «я хочу согласиться на ту съёмку, помоги мне связаться с агентом». (Помоги мне, _пожалуйста_ , связаться с агентом?..)

Не важно. Всё равно это будет выглядеть стрёмно, ведь он никогда не пишет ему первым, и нарушать эту традицию сейчас особенно страшно.

Но он обязательно осмелится. Ночью, когда в комнате будет темно…

Точно. «У меня твоя флэшка», — напишет он, и это будет значить: «Я хочу вернуть тебе её. Хочу увидеть тебя, подойти, буркнуть что-нибудь в сторону, протянуть флэшку, передать её из рук в руки, вскользь — и случайно, конечно — задев твои пальцы. Хочу понять, что ты на меня не обижаешься или хотя бы обижаешься не сильно, и общаться дальше, постепенно узнавая тебя и себя. Хочу делать вид, что ничего не случилось там, в темноте тесной студии, потому что мне страшно, и я не могу разобраться: всё дело лишь в том, что ты парень, который обратил на меня внимание, когда я сам о таком даже подумать боюсь, или в том, что ты Хэ Тянь. Я не смог бы сейчас понять это, даже если бы очень захотел — это высшая математика чувств, а у меня и с арифметикой проблемы. Но…

Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал из моей жизни».

Вот так.

Мо Гуань Шань признаётся в этом себе, вслушиваясь в затихающий стук капель по пластиковой крыше, и это признание, кажется ему, делает его гораздо мужественнее, чем если бы он всё-таки посадил к себе на колени одну из обернувшихся на свист девушек.


End file.
